SuperMarioLogan Roleplay 3
MamaLuigi22 One day in Las Vegas, Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Deadpool, and Pervy are drunk when... Ender pls 7:33 TheEnderGamer wat i can't think of anything 7:33 MamaLuigi22 Then tell me when u can't 7:33 TheEnderGamer i thought you were going to do something 7:33 MamaLuigi22 XD 7:34 TheEnderGamer A flying dildo appears 7:34 MamaLuigi22 Pervy flies to the di *dildo 7:34 TheEnderGamer More flying dildos appear One of them flies up Bowser's nose 7:35 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Chef Pee Pee (giggles) Stop tickling my nose 7:36 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: ugh... i'm not doing anything 7:36 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Then who is touching my nose? SML Toad: NERF GANG! SHOOT CHEF PEE PEE IN THR BRAIN! (Shoots Nerf bullet into Chef Pee Pee's eyes) 7:37 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: IT'S A FLYING D*** OH GOD 7:38 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: WHAT?! (Thows it off into Chef Pee Pee's mouth) 7:39 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: *spits it out* WHAT THE HELL MAN 7:41 MamaLuigi22 Shrek: OH CHEF DING DONG I GOT TO CRAP!!!!!! 7:41 TheEnderGamer Shrek sees a toilet that's glowing 7:42 MamaLuigi22 Shrek: Oh donkey is that the toilet of Legends? Shrek: Chef Penis will you wipe me? 7:44 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: EW NO! 7:44 MamaLuigi22 Mario: I'm not wiping him, so who's going to? 7:45 TheEnderGamer Bubbles: i will 7:45 MamaLuigi22 Mario: B-B-UBBLES? 7:46 TheEnderGamer Bubbles: Yes Chef Pee Pee shudders 7:47 MamaLuigi22 Toad: HEY CHEF PEE PEE! 7:47 TheEnderGamer Deadpool wakes up Deadpool: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PLUSHES 7:48 MamaLuigi22 Toad: SHOOT CHEF PEE PEE IN THE BRAIN! (Shoots Chef Pee Pee in the eye) 7:49 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: OW! Deadpool: NICE IDEA! *pulls out pistol* Chef Pee Pee: HELL NO! Chef Pee Pee runs Deadpool chases him 7:50 MamaLuigi22 Bowser tackles Chef Pee Pee down 7:50 TheEnderGamer Deadpool fires 7:50 MamaLuigi22 Kamek teleports to Bowser so he can revive Chef Pee Pee whenever he dies 7:51 TheEnderGamer he dieded 7:51 MamaLuigi22 Kamek revives Chef Pee Pee 7:51 TheEnderGamer Deadpool continues shooting 7:52 MamaLuigi22 Pervy and Bubbles grab Chef Pee Pee, and bring him into a closet for some...fun 7:52 TheEnderGamer :O 7:53 MamaLuigi22 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 2 hours later, they are done with Chef Pee Pee 7:54 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee gets out shivering 7:55 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: are you cold? 7:56 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: no.... 7:56 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Then get me some beer!!!!!! Bowser: I'm thirsty! 7:58 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee grabs some beer and gives it to bowser 7:59 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: (chugs it) I WANT MORE! (Breaks it onto Chef Pee Pee's head) 7:59 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: OW! *gives bowser 10 bottles* 8:00 MamaLuigi22 Bowser chugs them all Bowser: Is that Shelia?! (To Chef Pee Pee) AAAH!!! (Punches him in the face) 8:01 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: OW! *gives bowser a whole 100 beer bottles* 8:01 MamaLuigi22 Hansel (from the latest SML Video): Beer gives me power (drinks them all in 2.5 seconds) 8:02 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: WH... WHAT?! 8:03 MamaLuigi22 Hansel: it's Pee man (to chef) Hansel: Can I have your clothes? 8:04 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: WHA?! NO! 8:04 MamaLuigi22 Hansel: Then can I have some money? 8:05 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: why? 8:05 MamaLuigi22 Hansel: I'm homeless Hansel: It's ok, I just won't eat this week 8:06 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Oh, ok then *gives hansel 40 dollars* 8:06 MamaLuigi22 Hansel: Your the best 40 dollar man Hansel: Can you make me some food? 8:08 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Sure, what would you like? 8:08 MamaLuigi22 Hansel reads a 5 hour list Of food MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Chef Pee Pee, I want a ice sculpture of myself done in 2 minutes! 8:10 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: TWO MINUTES? Mamaluigi22: Bowser: DO IT NOW!!!!! A rumbling can be heard in the kitchen, as Hansel raids the refrigerator Chef Pee Pee notices the loud noise TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee goes inside Chef Pee Pee: HEY! MamaLuigi22 Bowser: What the h*ll is going on here?! Hansel: I wrote a message for you in the wall TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee looks at the message 8:21 MamaLuigi22 The message says "Hi chef ding dong" written in paint TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: ...what MamaLuigi22: Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE WHY DID YOU WRITE ON THE WALL?! TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: I DIDN'T! MamaLuigi22: Bowser: Excuses Excuses! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO CLEAN IT UP, OR ELSE I WILL HANG YOU OK?! 8:25 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: ...freaking hobo Chef Pee Pee grabs a scrub and starts scrubbing off the writing MamaLuigi22: Meanwhile, Hansel writes the same message in poop on a different wall TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee is done and sees it Chef Pee Pee: WHAT?! 8:28 MamaLuigi22 Bowser enters 8:28 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee cleans that off with a washcloth MamaLuigi22: Bowser: Chef Pee Pee, why is there a hobo taking a crap on the table?! TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: WH.. WHAT?! MamaLuigi22 Bowser punches Chef Pee Pee Bowser: CLEAN IT UP! TheEnderGamer: Chef Pee Pee cleans it MamaLuigi22 Bowser: You have to get that hobo out of the house, or I'll slit your throat okay?! TheEnderGamer: Chef Pee Pee: Ok sorry dude (throws hansel out) MamaLuigi22: Chef Pee Pee comes back to see Hansel searching through hi fridge Hansel: Beer gives me power 8:36 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Listen, don't come here please, I already gave you money to get food *throws hansel out* MamaLuigi22 Chef Pee Pee turns around to find Hansel drinking his beer TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee throws him out again 8:38 MamaLuigi22 Hansel tries to come back in, but is arrested by Goodman. Chef Pee Pee cheers, until. He notices the mess, and Bowser waiting with a belt. The end Category:Finished Roleplays Category:SuperMarioLogan Roleplays